Shamrock
The elusive “shamrock” is a cryptid found in Imperial space. It has been theorized to be an elusive xenos or possibly a warp entity that appears sporadically but has never been proven to exist. All that exists of it are blurry pict-captures and doctored holovids. It is a common boogeyman among imperial households on fringe worlds though some swear by the Emperor that they have seen the great green man-ape. Physical Appearance Shamrock or shamrocks (plural) are large, green, muscular humanoids covered in shaggy fur who stand 6-9 feet tall. It has been described variously by different sources but these are the most commonly ascribed characteristics. Other features mentioned in multiple accounts are: long fingers with 6 joints, antena, and/or a tail. Some attribute its green color and shaggy appearance to moss or fungus growing over its body. Because of its human-like appearance some have suggested that it is a kind of abhuman. Does It Exist? Regarded by many as a cryptid, shamrocks have been the subject of occasional inquisitorial inquiry. Ordo Xenos inquisitors largely dismiss reports of shamrocks as individents of paranoia, imaginative soldiers looking to get out of duty, and misidentification of orks (particularly komandos). Several inquisitors have gone mad trying to find a living shamrock and none have come back with conclusive proof. A hazing ritual among Throne agents and acolytes is to be sent off on a mission to track down a shamrock. Eventually the individual will either perish or figure out what is going on, displaying the investigative edge required for inquisitorial work. A Chaos Plot? Shamrock is pretty soldier not a ploy by chaos. It is regarded as far too simplistic and lacks the creativity normally attributed to Tzeentch. It has been theorized, by fringe members of society who study such things, that shamrocks may be a warp entity. They ascribe the power to vanish on command, cause recording devices to malfunction, and be in many places at once. The Ordo Malleus has categorically denied such assertions as heresy, though that IS what they’d say if they didn’t want people to panic about the widespread appearance of a daemon walking around with impunity in Imperial space. Notable Appearances There have been many recorded appearances of shamrocks over the centuries but the following are the most persistent. *Rumor has it that the only person to ever discover a shamrock community was a group of ogryn who are said to have won an arm wrestling contest against one. *During the WAAAGH! Arbuttz an Imperial Guard unit said they were saved from an attack by a helpful shamrock. They are known to have been heavily intoxicated durring the battle. *Eldar have a word “s''hai’roc''” which means “''Forgotten Green Beast of Spring''” and is believed to refer to a creature they found in Imperial Space. * It is said that Sly Marbo once tracked a shamrock and killed it. It is said that the tassel on the pommel of his knife is dyed shamrock hair. *Tau have a record of the accidental indoctrination of a large, green, furry, Gue'vesa (human auxiliary) who reports say they found spying on the group. After his indoctrination the creature was never seen again. *Bythos Sige is said to have caught and traveled with a Shamrock, touring as a sideshow attraction, for a decade. *The Sons of Gwydion have two Shamrock pelts in their vault. *A tall tale told on Iridos 4 is that the Farmer was a shamrock who got its fur burn off during the battle. *A persistent Imperial Guard legend says that the famous Homo Sacer abhuman auxiliary unit had a shamrock in their number. *Some ork warbands are rumored to believe in shamrocks after they heard about it from “da ‘umies” and may, in fact, dress up like a shamrocks to scare humans. Confirmed5.png Confirmed4.png Confirmed3.png Confirmed2.png Confirmed1.png Category:Humor Category:Xenos